ICE HIGH
by Kuroka
Summary: Story 13: Mau Lagi (Featuring: Namazuo & Ichigo) "Namazuo, kita bikin adek baru lagi yuk...!"
1. Monoyoshi Sadamune

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **Monoyoshi Sadamune**  
Pair: HoriKane, UraMida?

* * *

Kehadiran sosok Monoyoshi Sadamune menimbulkan berbagai reaksi dari para pedang penghuni citadel.

Bagaimana tidak? Wakizashi yang memiliki wujud laksana malaikat tersebut telah berhasil menarik banyak perhatian, bahkan beberapa di antaranya sampai ada yang mengalami konflik batin.

Sebut saja Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Begitu mendengar nama "Sadamune", kedua lututnya mendadak lemas seketika. Pedang yang pernah dimiliki oleh Date Masamune itu kemudian menangis haru, menumpahkan segala emosinya yang terakumulasi atas sebuah penantian panjang yang telah mencapai hujungnya.

Namun begitu menerima kenyataan jika Sadamune yang dimaksud adalah Sadamune yang lain, Mitsutada mendadak kehilangan kesadarannya dan membuatnya harus mendekam di ruang perawatan selama 23 jam penuh.

Sementara itu Horikawa Kunihiro, satu-satunya wakizashi yang tergabung di dalam Kelompok Shinsengumi, mendadak merasa gelisah begitu mengetahui jika sosok pedang baru tersebut adalah sebuah wakizashi seperti dirinya. Itu berarti, pedang baru tersebut juga dapat melakukan nitoukaigan dengan Kane-san, dan hal ini membuat sang Kunihiro bungsu diliputi oleh rasa gundah.

Lain ladang lain belalang, lain pedang lain juga masalahnya. Urashima Kotetsu, wakizashi berambut jingga cerah yang selalu ditemani oleh kura-kura peliharaannya ini mendadak mengalami krisis percaya diri.

Bagaimana bisa?

Usut punya usut, anak pantai yang satu ini tak sengaja mendengar opini yang meluncur dari bibir sang pujaan hati, yang berbunyi: "Wah, Monoyoshi-kun tampan sekali ya, seperti seorang pangeran. Sepertinya aku bakal naksir, deh."

Urashima pun melarikan diri dari citadel ke Istana Kaguya dan tak pernah terlihat lagi hingga beberapa hari.


	2. Cemburu

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **Cemburu**  
Chara(s): Namazuo & Honebami

* * *

"...Kurasa, kau sedang cemburu, Kyoudai."

Namazuo sontak menghentikan aktivitas mengumpulkan kotoran kudanya.

"Ha? Apa? Aku? Cemburu? Pada si bangau kolot itu?" wakizashi tersebut tertawa sarkastis, "Kau pasti bergurau."

Honebami balas berkomentar, "Kalau memang bukan cemburu, lantas apa?"

Namazuo memadatkan tumpukan kotoran kuda yang ia kumpulkan dengan menggunakan sekop.

"Aku hanya melempar kotoran kuda pada orang yang kubenci." Ujar Namazuo. Kemudian, "Jadi, sudah jelas kalau ini adalah rasa benci."

"Aku... aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Gumam Honebami pelan, entah ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri atau saudaranya. "Kalau kau memang membenci Tsurumaru-san, lantas... mengapa air mukamu terlihat begitu sedih...?"


	3. (Selamat Tinggal)

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **(Selamat Tinggal)**  
Pair: TsuruZuo

* * *

"Aku selalu membawa nasib buruk pada orang-orang di dekatku. Oleh sebab itu, aku akan menjauh dari sisimu agar nasib yang lebih baik dapat selalu menyertaimu."

Usai membisikkan kata-kata tersebut di telinga Namazuo, Tsurumaru mengaitkan kalung miliknya di leher Namazuo, kemudian ia menyibak rambut yang menutupi keningnya dan meninggalkan jejak berupa sebuah kecupan tipis di sana.

"Selamat tinggal, Namazuo. Semoga kau dapat menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya selepas kepergianku. _Aku mecintaimu._ "


	4. Wortel

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **Wortel**  
Pair: ZuoIchi

* * *

"Zuo, habiskan wortelnya atau nanti kakak marah." Omel Ichigo saat melihat adiknya yang paling besar menyisakan makanan di atas piringnya.

"Aku tidak suka wortel," keluh Namazuo seraya memainkan sisa makanannya dengan sendok, "lagipula, aku lebih suka wortel punya Kak Ichi."


	5. Sajak

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **Sajak**  
Pair: MikaHone

* * *

Mikazuki tak akan mengenal rasa rindu jika ia tidak pernah bepisah dengan Honebami.  
Ia tidak akan pernah mengenal bagaimana rasanya merindukan sosok yang berharga baginya.

Mikazuki tak akan mengerti apa itu kebahagiaan jika ia tidak pernah mengalami rasa sakit saat mengetahui jika Honebami terbakar.  
Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang disebut dengan kebahagiaan.

Mikazuki tak akan menyadari betapa berharganya kenangan di masa lalu jika Honebami tidak melupakannya.  
Ia tidak akan pernah menghargai masa lalu.

Mikazuki tak akan memahami bagaimana rasanya harus bersabar jika saja ia dan Honebami tidak harus memulai segalanya dari awal lagi.  
Ia tidak akan pernah memahami nilai sebuah kesabaran.

Mikazuki tak akan merasakan apa yang disebut dengan cinta jika ia tidak jatuh hati pada Honebami.  
Ia tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Pada akhirnya, Honebami lah yang membuat Mikazuki mengenal rasa rindu, mengerti arti kebahagiaan, menghargai masa lalu, memahami nilai kesabaran, serta merasakan sesuatu yang disebut sebagai cinta.


	6. Semanggi Berdaun Empat

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **Semanggi Berdaun Empat**  
Pair: TsuruMono?

* * *

"...Jangan menangis... Tsurumaru-san..." lirih sebuah sosok yang sedang terolek lemah di atas tanah. Terlihat cairan sewarna delima mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirnya saat ia berusaha keras untuk tersenyum pada sosok serba putih yang kini tengah berlutut dengan tubuh gemetar di sampingnya.

Sosok serba putih tersebut tak kuasa menahan gejolak emosinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh...!" jeritnya dengan suara yang terdengar menyayat hati, "Kenapa kau melakukannya—kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu demi pedang pembawa sial sepertiku?" tangis pilu sang bangau akhirnya pecah di udara.

Monoyoshi Sadamune tersenyum tipis. "Kau bukan sosok pembawa sial, Tsurumaru-san—"

"—Tetapi kau jadi seperti ini karena aku!" Tsurumaru berteriak frustasi, mengutuk dirinya sendiri sebagai pedang pembawa sial selama lintas generasi.

Sosok dengan lubang yang menganga di tubuhnya menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak, ini semua bukan salah Tsurumaru-san... sebab... dengan begini, aku sudah—"

Ucapan Monoyoshi terputus begitu saja saat dirinya terbatuk secara tiba-tiba. Sejumlah cairan sewarna kelopak mawar berhamburan dari mulutnya, membuat sang bangau terbelalak melihatnya.

"Nee, Tsurumaru-san..." Monoyoshi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara parau, "...Karena aku sudah berhasil melindungi Tsurumaru-san... itu berarti... Aku sudah berhasil membawa keberuntungan bagi Tsurumaru-san, kan...?"


	7. Pakta

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **Pakta**  
Chara(s): Mikazuki & Namazuo

* * *

Namazuo menatap Mikazuki dengan wajah serius.

"Mikazuki Munechika, bisakah kau berhenti mendekati saudaraku?" ujarnya lugas.

Personifikasi pedang tempaan Sanjou Munechika tertegun di tempatnya. Tak mengira jika pembicaraan mereka akan mengarah pada topik yang seperti ini. Meski begitu, ia tetap terlihat tenang seperti biasanya.

"...Bisa kau ceritakan padaku," gumam pedang yang mengakui dirinya sebagai sosok tua renta tersebut, "mengapa aku harus berhenti mendekatinya?"

Air wajah Namazuo terlihat berubah. Deru napasnya terdengar semakin berat.

"Aku..."

"Hmm?"

"...Aku takut jika Honebami sampai mengingat hal-hal buruk yang pernah menimpanya di masa lalu," jelas Namazuo. "Aku benar-benar khawatir jika hal itu akan membebani pikirannya."

(Ah... jadi begitu.)

Mikazuki tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada ubun-ubun Namazuo.

"Hum... Aku mengerti, jadi begitu alasannya..." ujar Mikazuki, "Baiklah kalau begitu... mulai sekarang, aku akan berhenti mendekati Honebami."

Seketika itu juga, kedua bola mata milik Namazuo terbelalak lebar.

"Eh—"

"—Tidak apa-apa," celetuk Mikazuki. "Sebab ini juga demi kebaikan saudaramu."

Namazuo terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Sebagai gantinya, boleh aku minta tolong satu hal...?"

Namazuo mengagguk kecil.

"Ung. Akan kuusahakan, selama aku sanggup memenuhinya."

Mikazuki tersenyum.

"...Tolong jaga Honebami untukku."


	8. Mikazuki, Honebami, dan Takhayul

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **Mikazuki, Honebami, dan Takhayul Potong Kuku Saat Malam Hari  
** Chara(s): Mikazuki & Honebami

* * *

"Nikkari bilang, jika menggunting kuku saat malam, orang tersebut akan mati."

Mikazuki Munechika terdiam di tempatnya.

"...Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang? Aku terlanjur memotong kukumu."

"Itu cuma takhayul. Mana mungkin seseorang akan mati hanya karena alasan sesepele itu. Kalaupun benar, maka akulah yang akan—"

 _—Tik._

Mikazuki memotong kukunya di hadapan Honebami.

Honebami merebut gunting kuku di tangan Mikazuki dengan murka.

"Kenapa kau malah sengaja mengguntingnya?!"

"...Itu cuma takhayul, kan?"

Honebami menatap Mikazuki tajam. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Jika kita menggunting kuku di saat yang sama, apa kita akan mati di saat yang sama pula? Aku hanya sedikit penasaran, itu saja."

Honebami mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak keberatan benar-benar mati hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu?"

Mikazuki tersenyum. "Kita tidak perlu mati secara bersamaan, bukan?"

Jawaban Mikazuki membuat Honebami semakin emosi.

"Tentu saja! Jika ingin mati, maka matilah di medan pertempuran...!"

.

.

.

Rintik hujan membasahi suatu arena bekas pertarungan. Mikazuki melangkahkan kakinya mendekati patahan pedang yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

 _"Tentu saja! Jika ingin mati, maka matilah di medan pertempuran...!"_

Kata-kata tersebut terngiang jelas dalam kepala Mikazuki. Tachi tersebut mengulas sebuah senyum dan berjongkok meraih patahan tersebut.

" _Aa_ , seperti Yoshiteru yang bertarung dengan gagah hingga akhir..." ujarnya seraya menekan patahan pedang tersebut menembus tubuhnya.

 _—Krak._

.

.

.

 **(...Well, all things will break someday. Today is merely that kind of story— _isn't it, Honebami?_ )**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Buat yang masih ndak mudeng sama ceritanya... umm jadi ceritanya Honebami patah, terus Mikazuki bunuh diri dengan cara nusuk dirinya sendiri pake patahannya Honebami, jadi mereka berdua... mati? _Hahaha._


	9. Benang Merah

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **Benang Merah**  
Pair: OniTsuru?

* * *

Tsurumaru Kuninaga berusaha memutus benang merah yang mengikat dirinya dengan Onimaru Kunitsuna. Namun, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, kehendak takdir selalu mempertemukan mereka—

 _(—lagi, lagi, dan lagi.)_


	10. Tsurumaru Kuninaga

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **Tsurumaru Kuninaga**  
Chara(s): Tsurumaru

* * *

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, bangau yang ingin terbang bebas dari jerat yang membelenggunya.

Apa yang pedang itu inginkan sangatlah sederhana—bisa beristirahat dengan tenang bersama sang pemilik di tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

Tsurumaru sudah lelah terlibat dalam pertumpahan darah. Tsurumaru sudah lelah dengan segala nasib buruk yang selalu menimpa pemiliknya.

Pedang itu hanya menginginkan kedamaian—tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Akan tetapi keinginannya yang sederhana tersebut harus hancur tatkala langit kegelapan yang menaunginya runtuh dan membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sebuah tangan asing menggerayanginya, memisahkannya dari sisi sang majikan yang masih tertidur lelap di dalam sana. Tsurumaru ingin menjerit, ingin memohon pada sosok yang memporakporandakan mimpinya agar ia dikembalikan, akan tetapi jerit hampa miliknya tak mampu terdengar oleh telinga manusia sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah menerima kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya.


	11. Taruhan

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **Taruhan  
** Chara(s): Tsurumaru, Mikazuki, Honebami

* * *

(Tsurumaru Kuninaga tahu bagaimana cara mengagetkan seorang Mikazuki Munechika.)

"Psst, hei, Honebami...!" bisik Tsurumaru memanggil sosok berambut putih yang sedang melintas di hadapannya.

"...?" Honebami memiringkan kepalanya empat puluh lima derajat, "Apa kau memanggilku, Kuninaga-san?"

Tsurumaru menganggukkan kepalanya seraya memberi kode pada remaja tersebut untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Honebami setibanya di tempat Tsurumaru.

"Begini," ujar sang tachi pada wakizashi di hadapannya, "sebenarnya minggu lalu aku sempat bertaruh dengan Mikazuki. Jika dalam seminggu ini aku berhasil membuatnya terkejut, ia berjanji akan mengakui kemampuanku dan bersedia menggantikanku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku di citadel selama satu bulan penuh."

Honebami menggumamkan sebuah "hm" singkat dan berkata, "Lantas, apa yang kau perlukan dariku?" Tanyanya lugas, "Jika kau ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang Mikazuki, itu percuma, sebab aku tidak ingat apa-apa soal dia." Tambah wakizashi tersebut. "Jadi, maaf, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Sang tachi tempaan Goujou Kuninaga tertawa lepas. "Ya, ya, aku sudah tahu soal itu dari saudaramu," jelas Tsurumaru, "Tenang saja, sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menanyakan sesuatu padamu, kok."

Honebami mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Kalau begitu, apa?"

Tsurumaru menyeringai tipis. "Jika setelah ini kau bertemu dengannya, bisakah kau mengatakan..."

.

.

.

Mikazuki sedang menyantap kudapan sorenya ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah sosok yang familiar baginya tertangkap oleh kedua matanya.

"Oh, Honebami... tumben sekali aku melihatmu di sini." Sapa Mikazuki terdengar senang, "Apa kau juga sedang ingin menikmati teh dan kue di sore hari yang hangat ini?"

Honebami menggelengkan kepalanya, menimbulkan sebuah tanda tanya di dalam kepala sang Tenka Goken.

"Mikazuki."

"Hmm?"

"Aku... sudah ingat semuanya."

Kedua bola mata Mikazuki membulat sempurna. Cangkir teh yang sedang ia pegang terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya, membuat seluruh isinya tumpah sehingga membasahi baju dan celananya.

Namun ketika Pedang Ashikaga tersebut hendak membuka mulutnya, ia menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di belakang kawan lamanya. Sosok itu tengah menyeringai lebar ke arahnya sembari memasang ekspresi yang terlihat sangat menjengkelkan. Kedua tangannya membentuk huruf V, menandakan simbol kemenangan.

Dari gerak bibirnya, Mikazuki dapat menangkap jika sosok itu berkata; _"...Kaget, kan?"_


	12. WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE  
** Chara(s): Aoe, Namazuo, Tsurumaru, Ichigo

* * *

"Namazuo Toushirou, apa kau sudah siap?" ujar sebuah sosok yang memiliki _heterochormia_ sempurna pada kedua matanya pada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Aa, aku sudah siap." Balas pemuda berambut hitam panjang tersebut mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan segera memulai ritualnya." Usai berkata demikian, sosok yang konon katanya pernah menebas setan ini mengambil botol sake yang terletak di dekat kakinya, menuangkan sebagian isinya ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menyemburkannya kembali.

 _"Bajigur rasa kencur!"_ Umpatnya seraya menggosok-gosok sudut bibirnya menggunakan lengan baju.

"Ada apa, Aoe-san?" Tanya Namazuo keheranan melihat tingkah sosok di depannya.

"Ada seseorang yang iseng menukar isinya dengan air zam-zam...!" respon Aoe sambil melempar botol sake di tangannya dan menimbulkan bunyi _prang!_ yang tidak penting. "Duh, ini pasti perbuatan Jiroutachi, sebab hanya dia satu-satunya yang pernah berani-beraninya menukar sake-sake khusus ritual milikku dengan air."

Sementara itu di saat yang bersamaan, terdapat sebuah sosok serba putih yang sedang tertawa cekikikan sambil memegang botol air yang bertuliskan _zam-zam water_.

"Hihihi, pasti ia mengira kalau yang menukar isi botol sakenya adalah Jiroutachi..." gumam sang pelaku kejahatan dalam hati, "Aaah, aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa reaksinya... Kalau begitu aku akan berpura-pura kebetulan sedang lewat saja, ah...!"

Kembali ke dua sosok wakizashi yang ternyata tengah melakukan ritual pelet cinta, kini Aoe sudah mengambil botol sake yang baru dan kembali memulai ritual yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali memulai ritualnya."

Usai melakukan prosedur yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya, Aoe mulai merapalkan sejumlah mantra guna-guna.

 _"Jopa jopu abang biru, mari karepmu ora mari karep―"_

"Yo! Kalian berdua sedang apa?"

Akibat interupsi mendadak dari Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang membatalkan rencana sebelumnya dari sekedar "pura-pura lewat" menjadi "pura-pura kepo," Nikkari Aoe tak sengaja mengigit lidahnya dan membuat yang bersangkutan salah mengucap isi mantra. Tidak ada yang dapat mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi setelahnya, namun saat Tsurumaru kembali tersadar, ia menemukan bahwa dirinya tiba-tiba saja sudah tergeletak di atas tatami.

"Aku.. apa yang terjadi padaku?" rintih Tsurumaru pelan sambil berusaha bangkit, namun apa yang ia temukan setelahnya adalah sebuah pemandangan ajaib di mana ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri sedang tergeletak di dekat pintu.

 _"...Kenapa aku bisa ada di situ?"_ tanya Tsurumaru terkaget-kaget dan segera memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri. Ia meraba-taba wajahnya sendiri, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam sebuah lingkaran dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh.

"J-jangan bilang kalau aku...?!"

Tsurumaru buru-buru bangkit dan merasakan bahwa tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya. Ia juga dapat merasakan helaian rambut miliknya lebih panjang dari yang seharusnya. Sosok itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang dapat memastikan kecurigaannya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bokongnya sendiri, lalu mulai meremas-remasnya.

"Ah, bokong yang padat dan kenyal ini... tidak salah lagi, ini pasti bokong milik Namazuo!"

 _"...Lepaskan-tangan-nistamu-dari-bokongku!"_

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat dengan sukses di wajah Tsurumaru dan mengantarkannya kembali ke alam bawah sadar.

"Ah, gawat...! Aku tidak sengaja memukul diriku sendiri sampai pingsan―"

 _"Sebetulnya-ada-apa-ini?"_

Bulu roma di sekujur tubuh Namazuo merinding seketika saat ia merasakan _blood lust_ milik seseorang di belakangnya. Padahal sejak ia baru saja tersadar barusan, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran sosok lain di belakangnya.

Ketika Namazuo menolehkan wajahnya, ia menemukan sosok oni berambut biru yang siap menghunuskan pedangnya kapan saja. Sosok oni tersebut tengah tersenyum ke arahnya seolah-olah hendak melahapnya hidup-hidup.

 _"Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau menghajar Namazuo hingga pingsan, Tsurumaru-dono?"_

"D-dengar dulu Ichi-nii, barusan Tsurumaru-san meraba-raba bokong Namazuo―"

 _ **"APA KATAMU?!"**_

"A-ANU―INI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG ICHI-NII SANGK―"

Sekali pukulan di bagian tersakit, Namazuo Toushirou (yang terperangkap dalam tubuh Tsurumaru Kuninaga) langsung taiha di tangan Ichigo Hitofuri.

 _"Ohome itadaki, arigatou gozaimasu."_


	13. Mau Lagi

**Disclaimer:**

Touken Ranbu © 2015 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

* * *

 **Mau Lagi  
** Chara(s): Ichigo & Namazuo

* * *

"Namazuo, kita bikin adek baru lagi yuk...!"

"Eh...? _Lagi_...?!"

"Iya, soalnya aku masih belum puas!"

"Tapi aku sudah capek, Ichi-nii! Bahkan aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali kita melakukannya hari ini."

"Ayolah, Namazuo...! Sekali lagi saja!"

"Tidak mau! tadi Ichi-nii juga bilang begitu terus padaku, tapi nyatanya?"

"Aku janji, kali ini benar-benar akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya untuk hari ini! Ayolah, Namazuo. Kau sayang padaku, kan?"

"Hhh... apa boleh buat... Kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Hore! Aku sayang Namazuo!"

.

.

.

"Namazuo, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Un."

"Kalau begitu, aku masukkan, ya..."

"T-tunggu dulu! Ichi-nii pakai _itu_ atau tidak?

"Tentu saja pakai, dong...!"

"Lho, kenapa dipakai?! Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku lebih suka Ichi-nii tidak memakainya!"

"Tapi kalau tidak dipakai, nanti kemungkinan Hakata cepat pulang akan semakin kecil!"

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau dewa RNG itu tidak bisa ditebak; jadi mau pakai ofuda atau tidak, hasilnya tetap tidak pasti! Sudahlah, Ichi-nii! Kita pasrah saja, yang penting kita sudah berusaha. Sekarang, cepat masukkan saja materialnya ke dalam tungku pembakaran!"

"Kalau nanti yang muncul Hakata, segera beritahu aku, ya!"

"Iya, iya...!"


End file.
